


A Life With You

by JZcatt



Series: Old stories as they were [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt
Summary: Old story, resurrected from the depths of my USB drive, looking for anyone to read or interests. Feel free to give feedback.Two Cybertronian Gladiators, a Ruler, and a Bodyguard.
Series: Old stories as they were [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543924
Kudos: 1





	A Life With You

A decadent femme entered the master pad; just above the gladiator arena where mechs and femmes from all over Kaon could come and watch gruesome fights. Her decals clicked as she trotted slowly, an all-knowing glance passed over each of the masters in the pad before she seated herself in a seat far across the room from the oppressors. The mech’s looked between each other nervously. None of them knew the femme personally, but rumors do tend to spread like a wildfire.

Fearing the unknown, the master’s of the fighting gladiators sat down on the far end, away from her. The first match started while the expensive femme pulled out a data-pad and flicked her fingers and tapped away, completely uninterested in the match. Several matches and surprising very little deaths later, the femme looked up from her data-pad and wore a shark-eating grin.

She directed her hand to the battle, two mechs, one stronger, and the other agile were fighting to near death. Both had taken major hits, and if it didn’t end soon both would die from pure exhaustion. The masters on the far end of the room watched her very intently. “I have…a proposition. Who here currently owns these fine specimens?” She questioned. Two tense hands rose up. Her eyes glanced between the two owners. “And what would you say to me, buying them off you?” She asked. All the masters looked down at the deadly battle.

One of the owners grimaced, while the other owner grinned. “And how much you willing to pay little lady?” The second owner smirked stating, thinking of a number already on his mind. “Oh, about 4000 credits.” She stated casually flicking her fingers up, inspecting dirt that trapped itself under the plating. The screech she heard made her smirk behind her polished hand. “Take him! He’s all yours!” He shouted.

Know, imagine that one credit was the same as a five American dollar. In America, she would be offering $20,000. If you haven’t guessed that was a lot for one slave, now imagine how much that would be if you had to get rid of that slave because he was dying. Oh, that money would be priceless to a mech. The grimacing owner perked up at hearing the price she offered the second. “And what about mine, how many credits am I getting?” He asked. She smirked.

“It’s only fair that you receive just as much.” He smirked and pulled out a data-pad, the paperwork. “Take mine; I’ll expect my credits at the end.” He smirked. She snatched the data-pad form him and signed away. The match wasn’t even over. The second mech handed his paperwork over, and she repeated the action. She turned back to the right way as she watched the match, the biggest mech was standing over the leaner mech. Both were beginning to concave. The larger, burlier mech had the more agile mech at a death blow, but he waited for the signal to kill.

The femme held her gaze steady and stared at the judge who was in a similar pad overseeing the fight, the one who made the call. She commanded him through her actions, to let both mechs live. And he apparently noticed her, and revered her, for he held his hand and his thumb went up.; both mechs would live. She settled back into her seat, picked up the data-pad and didn’t look back up for the rest of the match. Because really, who could actually entertain Galacia; Warrior of Light; the Sovereign Empress of Cybertron.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, Megatronous!” One voice taunted. The great and powerful Megatronous was attempting to rest after being pulled out of stasis three times before. Megatronous scowled when he watched the Terror Twins walk up to him. “Oh guess what rumor is floating around? That little Megatronous is bought by a new owner, again!” Megatronous grumbled and cursed the name Roter, his old master. Oh ever so often, his master(s) will notice that he’s tiring (it may be the fact they don’t let him recharge), that during his practices he’s sluggish (you would too if they made you think you were some dumb dog), and what always pulled them into selling him was when it always looked like he would offline in the middle of a battle.

They always thought, “Oh he’s dying! Quick! I bet I can make a quick credit just before he kicks the bucket.” Megatronous wins and is sent to a new master just after the match. Go team! (note the sarcastic voice?) “But Sunny, want to know something else, Megs new boss bought Rogue too!” Sides shouted knowing full well that Megatronous heard, and Megatronous was not happy in the slightest. When he and Rogue were put in the same ring, they both meant to dual till death.

Megatronous was enraged when Rogue was giving the right to live, but he knew all too well a master’s wrath and the wrath of judge combined. So he left the match to be patched up by a medic that Roter hired, and that was where he found out he had a new owner when the medic wasn’t going to be paid to ‘buff’ him out. So there Megatronous lay because no one could patch him up any better than what he did to himself. “Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! We are leaving now!” A voice called. Sideswipe rolled his eyes. “We’ll be there soon Prowl, gosh.”

Only to be cut off by his twin dragging him away. At the entrance, a mech with door wings scowled. “You are to call me Master and you know that.” He cuffed Sideswipe upside the head, linked both twins in their bonds and dragged them away. Megatronous sighed as he realized that soon he too would be dragged away again by a new owner. He then grimaced he would have to be linked to Rogue of all mechs; If he was with the terror twins that might be better. Or even Lockdown, but no. He was stuck with Rogue.

Rogue silently appeared next to him and sat on the bench on the opposite side of him. Both of them glared at each other. Then the door opened again. Both of them couldn’t make out the figure of the master. “Megatronous! Rogue! Fall in!” A voice boomed. Both jolted and made their way up the steps. In the light, they noticed two beings. One mech was taller than Megatronous; obviously some sort of bodyguard. Then there was a frail and dainty femme. With light blue and purple armor, and fresh white decals. On her forehead was one symbol, the symbol of royalty. The giant mech grunted and brought out the chains. Cuffing both of them up and down to make sure nothing happened. Once he deemed them fit for travel he handed the lead chain to the Royal one. “Ah yes, thank out Cascade. If you haven’t already guessed. I am your new owner. I am Galacia. Shall we move?” She pulled lightly on the chain, and Megatronous and Rogue took the hint. They walked past other slaves and their owners and only stopped once (which Cascade took care of) before they reached a metro-station. Neither Rogue nor Megatronous had been on one before and were quite unnerved about the whole matter. Both of them were used to living near Kaon, but if they were at a metro-station… “Move it, slave.” Cascade boomed, pushing both of them into a cargo hold. Cascade then checked over the bonds one last time, tied the lead chain to the side of the hold, and locked them inside the booth. Megatronous and Rogue looked between each other wondering what was going to happen.

\----------------------------------------------------

Galacia looked around the private car before her bodyguard came back. “Cascade, how are the gladiators?” She asked, sitting him down in front of her so she could pick out pieces of grim. Cascade sighed in frustration as he yet again tried to avoid her preening. “Cascade I know you hate it, but you are going to except it someday…” She trailed off and smirked at his glare. “Oh come; Cascade, I am in charge here, just like Sire wanted.” She stopped preening as he abruptly stood up. She brought up _that_ conversation again. “Oh come be logical Cascade. Sire choose me, and put you as a bodyguard, because can you imagine me being your bodyguard? Oh, I doubt anyone would trust your rule.” Galacia teased as Cascade blushed in realization. “You know I hate that topic Galacia, and you bring it up all the time just to annoy me! You even make sure your symbol is for all to see!” He brushed away a bit of grim that covered his forehead and pointed to his black royalty symbol that blended too well with his night blue paint job.

She shrugged, “If it bothered you that much, Cascade, why do you not paint it white? I have offered plenty of times, and you refuse each. Come to Cascade, out with it! Why do you dread it so?” She said slyly as he began to shake in frustration. In a huff, he sat back down in front of her and grumbled in protest. She sighed and began preening his back plating again. “You know Cascade I have heard some find this enjoyable.” She teased flicking her hand the opposite way. Cascade said nothing but a grumble. The rest of the trip was in silence and the every once and a while creak against the two metallic beings.

The ride didn’t last too long. The grand palace they arrived at, glistening white walls all around. Inside was a grand three-story palace. The entrance resembled a grand roman temple. The metro-station was still a good 10 miles away, but all could see the magnificent splendor of the sovereign’s palace from the very center of Iacon. Galacia followed her brother to the cargo hold and watched as he brought light into the hold, blinding the warriors instantly. Cascade grumbled and dragged both half-asleep gladiators out and reasserted their chains. Handing them back to Galacia, Cascade went behind and kept watch of her. Rogue looked between Megatronous and Cascade before he was pushed forward. “Move it.” Cascade hissed. Rogue kept silently and kept up with the fast-passed femme.

The metro-station was on the very edge of Iacon, and the palace was the opposite of that. Just between Iacon and Corre, City of the Well of the Allspark, Home to Cybertron’s Core. Rogue and Megatronous looked at the sights, but they did everything they could to stay close to Galacia, as Cybertronian’s parted like water for her to get by. Cascade grumbled at all who came to close to his sister and the large berth became even wider. Galacia didn’t flinch at the surrounding mechs and femmes. She simply kept moving forward until they reached a taxi service.

A white mech stood bopping his head around to some music nearby. He wore a chain around his wrist that clearly marked him ‘slave’. Cascade walked forward and pulled 2 credits out of his sub-space. Surprising the young slave. “Umm. Sorry, sir. Welcome to Swindle’s taxi service. I take it you wish to um…purchase a ride back to. Um… where exactly?” The slave muttered around nervously. “Work on your speech slave, that’s not all Swindle has to offer at this place.” Cascade grumbled out very threatening.

The slave’s eyes widened trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.  
“Swindle’s a low down cheat but keeps his word if he knows what’s good for him he’ll return what was promised. ‘Swindles taxi service’ as you call it also has the option of storing personal transporters until an appointed time. We are here to pick up Stormlorm.” The white slave paled and shook slightly. “Someone is using Stormlorm at the moment sir. He should return after his round.” Cascade growled and slammed his fist down onto the podium that separated himself and the covering slave. “Please don’t hurt me sir.” He cried and from Galacia’s point of view, every dent on his whitened armor stood out to near perfection. A femme, or an artist, could notice the smallest imperfections anywhere. From the smallest spot not being waxed to dents about the size of basketballs that were almost covered up. 

Galacia held up her hand just in the view of Cascade and he pulled back next to Galacia. She held her up and inspected the quivering slave. “Rise young one, no harm will come to you while you are under our watchful optics.”He slowly peered up and looked at the lowered hand as a gesture for helping him up. He hesitantly took it and his optics widened as he realized fully well who it was. “Sorry ma’am, I just. I’ll get back to work my Lady.” He called, not wishing to invoke her name. Galacia rolled her optics as the slave scurried out of the way, leading them inside to some sort of waiting room. Megatronous and Rogue walked in after their new mistress and almost missed the order for them to sit and rest. They starred at her as she ordered them, very forcefully that time, to sit down and recharge.

They sat down and when they didn’t lie down Galacia went and glared at them like an angry mother. Rogue and Megatronous looked between each other, and slowly let recharge take them. Meanwhile, the white slave jittered about himself as he debated whether to leave them in the waiting room unattended or if he should wait with them for their ride. His answer was made for him when he was called over by Galacia to sit between herself and Cascade. When he didn’t listen at first, Cascade called it a command of the highest to the lowest and to defy would be an act of a traitor and he would have to be taken to council for punishment.

The slave stopped twitching and stared in horror at Cascade leaned back in his seat and waited for the slave's answer. He looked panicked, but inched his way to the seat and sat between the two; still jittering and looking around unsteadily. Galacia placed a hand in an attempt to calm him down, and eventually, that helped. Apparently the slave lacked proper recharge because he too cycled down and ended up sleeping on Galacia. Cascade bristled and went to remove him when the Sovereign wrapped a protective arm around the white slave like an innocent youngling.

Cascade calmed down ever so slightly. “Did you really have to threaten him Cascade? He is a slave; he was simply thinking about his master and any punishment he might have to endure for even being found among us.” Cascade grunted and shifted his arms and stood up in a protective manner between the door and the slave. His sister refused to let the slave come to harm, he would do his part to ensure that he wasn’t injured. Galacia smiled warmly at her brother. It was obvious to her that he was protecting the young slave. “I am doing this for you, not him.” He hinted, but that didn’t detour the smile from her face.


End file.
